


1.4.3

by AlyssEiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssEiz/pseuds/AlyssEiz
Summary: A girl who loved books happened to pass by a strange library. Then her life has changed in blink of an eye.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1.4.3

It was a beautiful day, when Yume was walking to her school, carrying her bag and her books. Every time she went in and out of the school she kept bringing different books, academic or fiction. She just love to read books. It made her day. It made her feel alive and it made her life magical. She chose to face forward and waste her time to something that makes her happy. She also had set a goal to be an artist and a author at the same time. What a nice dream, isn't it? But of course it won't be easy. It takes time just every books she reads. It takes time for her to reach the happy ending, to the real happiness. To her as long as she reads books, she well keep moving forward as for the books she reads were never ending. One day, while walking home at night. She happened to pass by a park to relax for a while. She was not ready for the events that will happen to her in her home. She sat on the bench while holding her bag and books. She opened her book ,entitled 'Dream', at page 143 and continued reading, at that page a quote or a sentence catches her attention. " I found my true happiness." that was said by some character at the story. It was 7 pm going to 8 pm at night, yet she kept reading and reading, until her phone rang. She picked it up and saw "Mother" who was calling her. She sighed and put her phone back on her skirt's pocket. She put her book back inside her pack. "Okay, you can do this Yume." she said to herself. " Just simply walk to your room and let your mother do the preaching..." she smiled, as if something was bad to happen. She stood up then something catches her eye.

" Light...?" She saw a light deep at the park's trees. She hopped in the grassy filled. It was dark. She followed where the light was coming from but it was getting darker. " I-i should just..." she hesitated. She took a deep breath as she chose to proceed. She followed the light and she was surprised on what she just saw. There was a lone house at the middle and there was a lot of fireflies around it. She walked closer.

" U-uhm...hello?" she said but nobody answered. She walked closer and opened the door. As soon as she stepped in the door just shut. Yume flinched as she looked back at the door. She sighed. "I-im sorry for intruding..." She started and walked inside. It was not a house...It was a library. Her eyes shone. The library was amazing. There were light up above, like a chandelier hanging and giving light to the hole room. Trees grows there, there were benches, plants and cute animals. And at the side of the library it was raining. It was a two floors library.

"wow...this is amazing..." she looked around. She was overwhelmed. She had never seen such library before. It was so magical and mesmerizing. "Hello? Anybody here?" she called again but nobody answered. "Oh..." a voice said. Shadow. It was shadow shaped of a man. It was carrying some books as fireflies following him. The shadow stared at Yume. Yume can't see anything but a shadow standing in front of her in a shape of a young man, but she could see it's gentle kind smile. At first, Yume thought that she will be attacked for intruding but the shadow just stood there, he seemed surprised. Yume introduced herself and apologized for intruding but then the shadow said that it was fine and she was welcome.

Yume and the shadow seemed to get a long pretty well, they both enjoys their accompanies. Sometimes they share knowledge about what they had read. Sometimes they would argue about it but at the end they still get a long pretty well. It once happened when the both of them chose a different characters and compared each of them then it leads to a misunderstand or a fight. That time Yume was sitting on the bench where it was raining but then the shadow puts her under the red umbrella that he was holding and he apologized. Yume felt so safe in that place, in there, no one will try and hurt her, no one will discriminate her, no one will drag her down. It will be just her and the shadow together with their books. She felt as if she had gone there for years, she was so happy. It felt like she wouldn't have to worry about her future and studying at all. With the books she had right now, she can acquire more knowledge than she acquire at school. She sighed in relief as she hugged the book that she was reading.

"Say..." the shadow started. "would you...would you like to stay here with me?" he asks. Yume stared at him, processing what he just said, but then a gentle smile cracked on her face. "Of course." she replied as the shadow gave her an embrace.

Yume stayed at the library, doing what she loves, and stayed beside the shadow. For her it didn't matter if her parents would look for her ever since her parents doesn't see her as a daughter, but they see her a punching bag and a burden. For her this is all she needed. She's happy in the library with the shadow beside her, taking care of her. It might be selfish of her but for her coming back to her parents and to school will just be a waste of time. Unlike in the library, she got everything she needed. No more no less...

At the park, the whole park was under investigation. It was night and a rainy weather. Someone reported that something happened at the park. The police man went at the grassy part of the woods. He opened his flashlight, as he went deeper he saw something, and his awareness rises. "SIR, I FOUND IT!" he called for his other police officers.

They saw a high school girl lying on the ground, lifeless. Her body was almost covered in bruises and there was stab wounds at her back. Her bag was taken and her phone as well the only thing that was left was her book it was near her hand, it was flipped at a certain page....

Page 143...

_"143..."_

_I LOVE YOU..._


End file.
